Cómo entrenar a tu Hipogrifo
by Yaem gy
Summary: Su padre había sido atacado por el padre de ese ser que le miraba herido en un rincón.Él debería odiarlo por lo que sus progenitores habían vivido, pero Scorpius no era como su padre.Y Hipthor era más salvaje que el suyo.Juntos vivirán una gran aventura.
1. Mi retorno a casa y mi encuentro con él

Hola a todos:

Se supone que yo debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero como dice mi hermano soy una chica que se dispersa con facilidad, y como pueden ver, ya se me ocurrió otra locura.

Toda la culpa la tiene la película "Como entrenar a tu dragón" y su hermosa banda sonora. No lo pude evitar y en mi cabeza se fraguó una loca idea. ¿Qué pasaría si Scorpius tuviera la accidental casualidad de conocer al hijo de Buckbeak? Como saben, Draco, su padre, no tuvo muy buena relación con él y sería emocionante ver cómo le va a su hijo.

Al principio pensé darle el fic a Hugo, pero es justamente esa desastrosa experiencia entre Draco y buckbeak lo que me llevó a regalarle el fic a Scorp.

Ojalá les guste.

Saludos

Yaem (loca) Gy

P.E. Cómo es mi costumbre, les voy a dejar pistas musicales para los capítulos. Obviamente con la banda sonora de "Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón".

_**Mi retorno al hogar y mi encuentro con el Pollo.**_

Vivo en una inmensa casona. Es amplia y llena de puertas y ventanas. Tiene dos atalayas y prominentes balcones. Es muy lujosa y llena de lo que se llama viejo estatus. Sus jardines son magníficos, llenos de árboles, plantas y flores que reinan por todo lugar en primavera. Pero yo no siento en verdad que sea mi hogar.

Cada muro es demasiado alto, cada mueble demasiado frío. Varias de las habitaciones no tienen la luminosidad necesaria, son lóbregas y tristes. Y me deprimen el corazón.

Claro que no todo el lugar es tan oscuro. El ala correspondiente a mi madre siempre ha sido muy brillante y luminosa. Allí el aroma es distinto y se siente el calor. Allí te sientes amado y yo casi todo el tiempo busco ese amor.

En cambio el ala de mi padre es distinta. Es tan igual a él. Tan distante, tan altiva. Tan fría.

No recuerdo que mi padre alguna vez haya desordenado mi cabello con una caricia. Ni que haya mirado a lo profundo de mis ojos para ver mi corazón. Ni que me permitiera decirle papá o papi, como he escuchado que otros muchachos les dicen a sus padres. Yo, Scorpius Malfoy, Solo puedo llamar a mi padre de dos modos… Padre, o señor.

Es por eso que para mí, mi hogar es otro. Uno lleno de emocionantes aventuras, con un bosque misterioso e inmenso como jardín, el cual contiene un sin número de criaturas espectaculares y animales inimaginables. Con un castillo majestuoso con grandes atalayas, con estatuas de piedra apoteósicas, con un estadio de Quidditsh impresionante para poder jugar a destajo. Con maestros que te enseñan magia, si, magia poderosa. Un castillo asombroso en donde encontré a quienes me quieren de verdad y que me respetan y me comprenden. Hogwarts es mi mundo, Slytherin mi casa, aquí encontré cariño, respeto y amor… este es mi hogar.

Es por eso que cuento las horas para ir a King's Cross y tomar el expreso que me lleve a casa.

Me he levantado muy temprano esta mañana, en tres horas estaré subiendo al vagón y encontraré a mis amigos.

Me he bañado y vestido con premura, me miro al espejo y observo mi figura por un momento. He crecido, ya no soy más ese mocosito de pelo platinado y corto al que la elegante túnica le quedaba grande el primer día. Ya tengo dieciséis años y mi cabello ya no es corto. Lo he dejado a la mitad del cuello y sin usar la molestosa gomina a la cual mi padre está tan acostumbrado. Mis rizos rubios me dan un aire rebelde y desordenado que me agrada mucho, aunque a mi padre le cause furia.

Mi cuerpo tampoco es menudo como esa vez. Soy uno de los más altos de la clase, incluso de la escuela. Solo rivalizo con James Potter que me gana en 5 pulgadas, pero soy 10 pulgadas más alto que mi mejor amigo, Albus. Me coloco la túnica y dejo mal amarrada la corbata, sé que eso hará enfurecer a papá, digo, a mi padre, pero esa es la idea, Si nunca pude lograr de él su cariño, al menos lograré su enojo. De todos modos es un sentimiento intenso.

-Hijo, ¿ya estás listo para marcharnos a King's Cross?- me dice mi madre golpeando despacio mi puerta. Me encanta como es, es tan dulce y delicada. No tengo idea como se llegó a meter con un hombre tan huraño como mi padre.

-Sí, madre. Voy de inmediato- digo sonriendo al espejo. He obtenido el look deseado. Espero que tenga el efecto que busco.

Bajo las escaleras y noto el incómodo silencio del comedor. Entro y veo a mi madre tomar su café callada, Y a mi padre leer "El Profeta", siempre son el ceño fruncido. No recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez con el semblante relajado.

-Como siempre tarde, muchacho. – Alzó la vista- Y desaliñado. Esa no es la imagen que debe proyectar un Malfoy-

-No es mi intensión proyectar la imagen de un Malfoy, solo busco mostrar una imagen real de mí mismo- devuelvo con desafío.

-Por favor hijo mío. No pelees con tu padre ahora. No lo verás en meses-

-No me hables así, muchacho. Aunque te pese eres un Malfoy y no lo puedes remediar. Por mucho que te juntes con el hijo de Potter. Y sabes que desapruebo esa amistad. Como también que te acerques a la hija de la sang…-

-No te atrevas. Su nombre es Rose y es una gran chica. Y su madre se llama Hermione, y es una señora maravillosa. Y lo sabes.-

-A mí no me dices como debo llamarlas. Conozco a Granger hace muchos años como para llamarla como se me antoje-

-Weasley, padre. Hermione Weasley-

-Sí, sí. Y no es tan inteligente como se dice por ahí. Casarse con la comadreja. Y ahora tú te amigas con su hija mestiza. Si la mocosa es idéntica a ella a su edad-

-Y muchos dicen que yo me parezco a ti a mí edad. Pero no lo creo-

-No, no te pareces. Yo nunca me mezclé con el padre de esa chica ni con su madre. Ni con Potter. No eran dignos de mí-

Mi madre interrumpe nuestra discusión alegando que es tarde y que no alcanzaremos el tren. Mi padre rezonga y yo aspiro aire para controlar mis emociones

Siempre, y desde el primer día, para mí ha sido muy emocionante cruzar el muro del andén 9 ¾ para llegar al andén. Los dos primeros años mi padre lo cruzó conmigo y sentía como me aferraba el hombro con una sensación extraña. Pero a partir del tercer año ya no lo hizo más. Y el frío en el hombro fue notorio. Incluso ahora que acabo de cruzarlo, he vuelto a sentir la ausencia de su mano amplia, en él.

Me despedí de mi madre con un tierno beso en la mejilla. A mi padre solo lo miré, y él no me dijo nada tampoco, pero acercó sus manos a mi corbata y la arregló como pudo. No sé porqué, pero el solo hecho que arreglara mi corbata aceleró mi corazón.

Por un segundo sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, pero cuando su mirada severa chocó con la mía, me arrepentí.

-Quiero buenos resultados y ningún problema. Aléjate de Potter. Tienden a atraer las dificultades-

Y partí como huyendo de su lado. Sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho que odio sentir. Yo no quiero sentirme así. No por alguien como Draco Malfoy. Porque él no es capaz de ser cariñoso con nadie, ni si quiera con su hijo.

Ya la distancia al fin nos separa de verdad. Hace dos horas el tren se ha alejado de Londres y observo los campos que adornan el paisaje. A mi lado, mi amigo Albus juega con sus tarjetas. A obtenido ya las imágenes de su padre, que cuesta mucho que se pueda obtener, y la de un viejo hechicero de no sé cuantos milenios atrás. Sonrío. Lo miro jugar. En verdad me cae muy bien. Y pensar que la primera vez que nos vimos nos dimos de trompadas por culpa de su hermano James. Pero con el tiempo no tuvimos más remedio que convivir juntos, pues los dos quedamos en la misma casa. Ahora somos inseparables. Eso es fantástico, pues para mí Albus es como mi hermano. El hermano que nunca tuve.

-Deja esas tarjetas en paz. Mejor conversemos un rato-

-¿Y de qué quieres conversar? ¿De la linda de mi primita tal vez?- me dice moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Yo conversar sobre Weasley? Qué tontería. –

-Bueno, me lo imaginé. Como no dejas de mirarla…-

Esas palabras me encendieron las mejillas.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo ni sé que ella existe…-

Fue entonces que una melena rojiza se asomó por la puerta. Le siguió una carita con muchas pecas y unos ojos que trato de no mirar mucho para no convertirme en un tonto.

-Albus… Me dijiste que irías a mi compartimiento. Me aburrí de esperarte-

-Hola Rose. Me entretuve jugando con mis tarjetas. Pero ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Aquí hay mucho espacio, ¿Cierto Scorp?... ¿Scorp?-

Yo estaba enterrado en el sillón del compartimiento. ¿Por qué siempre Weasley aparece así de improviso? Nunca me da tiempo de prepararme.

-¡Scorp!-

-¿Qué? – pregunté molesto a mi amigo.

-Que si Rose se puede quedar con nosotros-

-No necesitas pedirle permiso a Malfoy. No tengo porque quedarme-

-Si quieres te quedas. Si quieres te vas. Pero eso solo me demostraría que me tienes miedo, Weasley-

-Yo no te tengo miedo-

-Entonces Quédate- le desafié.

Rose parece entre confundida y ofuscada. Me mira con ese brillito tan especial de sus ojos cuando se enoja conmigo. Me gusta ese brillo. Nos dice que debe ir por sus cosas y que vendrá con nosotros y que así me demostrará que no me teme en lo absoluto. Yo sonrió y me acomodo mejor en mi asiento. Albus solo observa.

Una vez que Rose se marcha mi amigo me sonríe y dice:

-Bueno, mi amigo. Creo que ya te enteraste que mi prima existe… no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima- y se carcajea en mi cara. Trato de alegar, pero el rubor me delata. Claro que sé que Rose existe… lo he sabido desde que tengo once años.

Pasamos el resto del viaje conversando y peleando de vez en cuando. Risas, palabras, miradas de soslayo. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta del tiempo, ya estábamos por llegar a Hogmeade. Y mi corazón se arreboló de dicha. Estaba a una hora de casa.

Como siempre hacemos, el día después de llegar a Hogwarts, Albus y yo lo dedicamos a recorrer todo el castillo y a darle una efusiva visita a Hagrid. Nos colamos luego del almuerzo y corremos a más no poder para alcanzar la destartalada cabaña. Como cada año, Hagrid nos recibe con un abrazo rompe costillas, y unos panecillos rompe dientes. Entonces nos cuenta las mil y una aventuras que ha tenido en las vacaciones, sumergido en las profundidades del bosque prohibido. A mí me encanta. Es como escuchar cuentos de niños.

-¿por qué han venido solos? Pensé que traerían con ustedes a la linda señorita Weasley. Ahhh… Como recuerdo cuando su madre, siendo una niñita inquieta, venía a saludarme todos los años al comenzar las clases. Y el divertido de Ron, su padre, que siempre tenía comentarios muy jocosos a flor de labio-

-Scorp no la invitó. Es que se pone muy nervioso cuando ella está cerca-

-Hey… yo no me pongo nervioso. No la vi después de almuerzo. Además es tu prima, el que debe invitarla eres tú-

-Sí, sí. Como digas, amigo- se mofa el muy tarado.

De pronto sentimos un graznido. Yo pongo mucha atención.

-Ohhh, no lo puedo creer…-

Hagrid se levanta y nos deja solos sin aviso. Con Albus nos miramos y nos apresuramos para ver la razón de que Hagrid salga de la cabaña de esa manera. Vamos con él hasta el bosque corriendo todo lo rápido que podemos. Hagrid avanza tan rápido que apenas podemos seguirle el paso. De pronto un ruido de ramitas rotas me hace girar la cabeza. Una chica pelirroja viene corriendo con todas sus energías. Su cabello flota enmarañado, sus mejillas están rojas del esfuerzo. Me detengo de inmediato y ella pasa por mi lado.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- grita Albus más adelante.

Sigo corriendo, pero trato de no pasar a Weasley. Cuando llegamos, me doy cuenta que Hagrid mira hacia el cielo y que de él viene otro graznido.

-Un Hipogrifo- susurra Rose asombrada

-Sí. Hipthor. ¿No es magnífico?-

Yo observo el pajarraco. Para mí es solo un pollo con patas de caballo. Lo encuentro bastante feo.

-¿Pero cómo…?- pregunta Rose con emoción.

-Ah, hace un tiempo que él vive por estos lados. Nació aquí hace cinco años. Yo lo conozco desde el huevo. Y sus padres conocen al suyo. Claro, que tuvieron experiencias dispares con él-

-¿Dispares?- pregunta Albus.

-Bueno, el padre de Hipthor es Buckbeak , un magnífico ejemplar. Muy soberbio y altivo. Fue un gran amigo. –

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasó con papá? Preguntó Albus otra vez,

-Ah, Harry y él se hicieron buenos amigos. Harry y Hermione lo salvaron de una muerte segura y eso estrechó los lazos entre ellos. Harry y Hermione han sido los únicos que lo han montado. Hermione le quería mucho-

-Y… ¿mi padre?- susurré temiendo una mala respuesta.

-Ehhh… bueno. Fue gracias a tu padre que casi matan a Buckbeak. El joven Malfoy no le gustaba mucho. Lo llamaba pollo feo-

No me sorprende. Para nada.

-No te sientas mal, pequeño Malfoy. Tu padre no tenía costumbre de hacer amistad con animales. No creo que haya querido hacerle mal a Buckbeak en realidad. Lo que pasa es que se asustó cuando lo atacó. Le dejó una fea marca en su brazo, pero fue porque no quiso hacerme caso y tratarlo como corresponde-

-¿Cómo es eso Hagrid?- pregunta Rose, mientras Yo miro a los cielos y me pregunto si alguna vez mi padre le hubiera gustado montar a un ave como aquella.

-Debes ser muy respetuoso y humilde con ellos. No les gustan los seres arrogantes. Tienes que ganarte su confianza y su atención. Una vez vences esas barreras, podrías llegar a volar en su lomo-

Hipthor bajó y cabalgó hasta una prudente distancia de nosotros. Yo le miro y le doy la razón a mi padre de decir que los hipogrifos son pollos feos. Pero a la vez me admiro de la fuerza de sus piernas y de la potencia de sus alas. Y su altivez. Solo en mi padre vi tanta arrogancia.

-Hipthor se crió en lo profundo del bosque. No está domesticado y no acepta que humano alguno lo monte. Yo apenas si puedo acercarme. Es mejor que se queden donde están y no se muevan mucho.-

Pero justo entonces se me ocurre pisar mal y mi pie resbala en una piedra. Todo es tan rápido que apenas logro comprender lo que sucede. Hipthor se agita y se lanza en picada contra mí. Yo caigo y me cubro con el brazo. Casi puedo sentir su garra destrozarme, pero Hagrid ha venido preparado y le lanza un animalito muerto para distraerlo. El pollo se olvida de mí y se aproxima a la presa la cual desgarra en un dos por tres. Yo tiemblo. Mi pecho apenas puede recibir oxigeno.

-¿Estás bien?- escucho una dulce voz y una delicada mano se apoya en mi brazo.

-Condenado pollo. Me quiso arrancar el brazo. Tú lo viste, Rose. Yo no hice nada malo-

-Pero te moviste. Hagrid te lo advirtió-

-¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Tu brazo está herido? Vaya, es como si de pronto el tiempo retrocediera. La misma caída, el mismo brazo… uy. Tuviste más suerte que tu padre-

Más suerte. Quizás. Pero en algo estoy por primera vez de acuerdo completamente con mi padre. Esos hipogrifos son unos malditos pollos feos.


	2. Digno de un Malfoy

Hola a todos:

Ya volví, ya volví. Sé que no atraje el interés de mucha gente, pero no importa. Me gusta tanto lo que se me ocurre que pienso seguir con esto hasta el final.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que este capítulo guste.

Saludos

Emily Weasley

P.E. el tema que les dejo es "Focus Hiccup"

.com/watch?v=z8MR5jpK_i8'

_**Digno de un Malfoy**_

Parece que los Malfoy y los Hipogrifos nunca nos llevaremos bien. Apenas me levanté del suelo, el pollo feo hizo amago de lanzarse otra vez contra mí, haciendo que Hagrid se interpusiera entre él y yo. Rose en un acto reflejo se escondió detrás de mí y Albus se deslizó por el lugar en tiempo record para quedar a resguardo a un lado de Hagrid.

—Será mejor que se vayan muchachos. Hipthor está muy nervioso con ustedes cerca —nos dijo Hagrid al tiempo que lanzaba otro bicho a la bestia emplumada.

Ni tiempo tuve de sacudir mi ropa. Albus me tomó del brazo y Rose me dio un pequeño empujón y tuve que huir. Que humillante, Yo huir de un pájaro. Si mi padre se enterara.

—Eso estuvo cerca— dice Albus secando el sudor de su frente— ya pensaba que tendría que recoger tus pedacitos por todo el bosque—

—¡Albus!— le recrimina Rose— Eso no es gracioso—

—No, no es una broma, Rose. En verdad pensé que tendría que recoger los pedacitos de este tonto— le dice Albus con susto en el rostro

Yo en cambio no hablo. Estoy demasiado shockeado con la experiencia tan extrema que acabo de vivir. De pronto, y por primera vez, me sentí demasiado frágil. Demasiado pequeño. Es que ese pájaro es tan imponente. Yo que había llegado a creerme ese cuento de ser un Malfoy magnánimo, que contaba con un campo de fuerza que me inmunizaba de todo y de todos, y no soy más que un muchacho tonto al que por poco le arrancan un brazo. ¿Mi padre habrá sentido lo mismo en su momento?

De pronto reaccionó ante un suave contacto. Alzo la vista. Rose me mira con ojos preocupados, mientras su mano se apoya en mi frente.

—¿Te sientes mal? —me dice con esa vocecita. Mi única reacción es temblar.

—Amigo, tienes una cara. Mejor te llevamos a la enfermería— dice Albus

—No… no quiero ir allí. — Y miro a Rose con ojos suplicantes. No quiero moverme, solo quiero que ella siga atendiéndome.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — me pregunta ella. Yo solo muevo la cabeza despacio, evitando al máximo provocar que su mano se aleje de mi frente. — Albus…—

—Ya entendí. Agua, claro— y mi amigo se va. Yo le observo mientras ella ordena mi cabello. Antes de girar por el sendero, el tonto me sonríe y me guiña el ojo.

—Estás muy pálido—

—Ya pasará—

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? —

—No. En todo caso tú también estás muy pálida.—

—También me asusté. —

— ¿Por… por mí?—

El silencio nos envuelve. Rose solo me contempla con sus ojos de mar tan expresivos, pero sus labios no dicen palabra alguna. Se sienta a mi lado en un tronco a la entrada del bosque y junta sus manos en el regazo. Yo, que estoy como idiotizado, sigo cada uno de sus movimientos. Se siente la fresca brisa de septiembre a nuestro alrededor. Comienza a hacer un poquito de frío.

—Sí, tuve miedo por ti— dice finalmente y sus mejillas se colorean dándole un precioso tinte rosa.

Pero no podemos hablar más. Hagrid ya viene hacia nosotros, para contarnos que el pajarraco se metió a lo profundo del bosque.

—Allí hay animales muy peligrosos—dice nuestro amigo, cómo si el pollo no fuera lo suficientemente peligroso. —Temo que le puedan lastimar—

Yo solo suspiro hondo. Hagrid acaba de arruinar el momento más íntimo que he logrado tener con Rose. Justo ahora.

Ojala que por lo menos alguna acromántula se coma al pollo.

Los días han avanzado vertiginosamente. Las clases han sido agotadoras y los profesores nos lanzan tantos deberes encima que apenas si tenemos tiempo para vivir. Pero al menos nos queda tiempo para el Quidditch. Y eso si que es vida.

Albus es el buscador de nuestra casa. Hasta hace un año, Era sensación en Hogwarts cuando Slytherin se enfrentaba con Gryffindor, ya que el buscador de ellos era su hermnano, James. Era un clásico Potter vs Potter, y hasta visitas nos llegaban para ver el espectáculo. Pero este año James ha entrado a la escuela de Aurores y Albus se ha quedado con el reinado.

Yo en cambio soy cazador. Me gusta ese puesto ya que tienes que volar mucho y tratar de meter las quaffles con precisión. Mi padre quería que fuera buscador como él, pero yo nunca tuve ganas. No me llamaba la atención. Lo divertido de todo es que cuando jugamos contra Gryffindor me tengo que enfrentar a Hugo, el hermano de Rose, quien es guardián como lo fue una vez su padre. Siempre está mirándome con cara de oler pescado podrido. Nunca pierde la oportunidad de amenazarme de que no me acerque a su hermana y yo ya no me complico. A veces incluso le provoco. Es tan celoso con ella. Disfruto ponerlo rojo de furia cuando le lanzo algún balón y luego le digo que su hermana en preciosa.

Pero no miento. En verdad ella es preciosa.

Hoy nos hemos dedicado a un exhausto entrenamiento. Nuestro capitán, Frank Zabini, quiere arrebatarle la copa este año a los Gryffindor. Está furioso por cómo se dieron los resultados el curso pasado. Pero era de esperarse. Hasta yo reconozco que Gryffindor tenía al mejor equipo y, con mucho respeto por Albus, que también tenían al mejor buscador.

Mas, este año es distinto, James Potter ya no está en Hogwarts. Este es nuestro momento.

—Malfoy, espero que afines tu puntería. La última vez dejaste que Weasley te atajara un tiro demasiado fácil. Más parecía que lo habías hecho a propósito. —

—Claro que no. Resbalé en la escoba— alego en mi defensa, pero la verdad es que tiré mal a propósito esa vez. Hugo estaba demasiado ofuscado conmigo y en las gradas estaba mirándome el señor Weasley con una mirada que me dio terror. Me puse demasiado nervioso y el tiro me salió fatal. Lo único bueno fue ver a una pelirroja saltar de alegría porque su hermanito regalón había atajado ese tiro. Todos los reclamos de mis compañeros se vieron recompensados por esa sonrisa que ella expresó.

—Bien. Vamos a practicar lanzamientos. — Dice Zabini zanjando la discusión—A mover esos traseros—

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde de aquí para allá, de arco a arco. Albus en cambio se dio el gusto de hacerlas de guardián ya que el nuestro claudicó a la hora por un tirón en el hombro.

—Oye, Scorp. Ten cuidado. Esta quaffle está medio mala. No responde bien— me grita lanzándome el balón.

Lo miro detenidamente y me percato que está demasiado liviano para lo que corresponde. De seguro tendremos que desecharla y tratar de conseguir una nueva para las prácticas.

Me lanzó con toda la velocidad de mi escoba y esquivo a los bateadores que me lanzan las bludger en contra, doy la vuelta y doblo por la izquierda evadiendo otra vez a mi perseguidor, luego me acerco amenazadoramente a mi objetivo y Albus se prepara en su posición. Me muevo en zigzag y de un solo envión lanzo la quaffle con todas mis fuerzas. El tiro hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por un solo problemita. Que la quaffle voló lejos, demasiado lejos.

—Tendrás que ir por ella, amigo— me dice Albus palmoteando mi hombro. — Sabes cómo se pone Zabini si se pierde algo—

—Pero si esa quaffle está mala—me quejo.

—Mejor ve por ella. Y que él compruebe que en verdad ya no sirve—

Resoplando me incorporo en mi escoba y parto hasta el bosque, pues hacia allí se dirigió la estúpida pelota. Calculo la distancia y sobrevuelo el lugar sin poder ver nada. No tengo más remedio que meterme dentro para buscar.

La verdad es que no sé en qué parte del bosque me encuentro. Solo noto que el suelo está lleno de hojarasca y de raíces enmarañadas que entorpecen el paso. La capa se me enreda en unas matas y tiro de ella por un buen rato. Piso con cuidado para no tropezar y entonces, a lo lejos observo a la condenada quaffle muy cómoda sobre unos arbustos.

—Al fin te encuentro, pelota estúpida—y camino lo más rápido que puedo para tomarla y salir de allí.

Pero solo llego a la mitad del camino. Un graznido estruendoso me paraliza y ante mí aparece mi pesadilla emplumada.

El pájaro se mueve con cautela, y llega a la quaffle antes que yo. La observa y la picotea y luego se da la vuelta. Me mira, grazna otra vez.

Sé que no debo moverme, pero mi respiración es agitada. El sudor empieza a apropiarse de mi frente y la escoba empieza a ponerse resbalosa en mi mano. Tengo miedo.

Hipthor empieza a dar pasos en mi dirección. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Cómo dijo Hagrid que uno debe comportarse con un pollo como éste?

Agacho la mirada y me encojo todo lo que puedo y parece resultar…. Oh no… creo que…

El pollo se me viene encima y lo único que se me ocurre es correr desbocado. Siento su galope pisándome los talones y giro en medio de dos árboles. La bestia para con las patas traseras y gira... y sigue persiguiéndome.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz, bicho del demonio!—

Sigo corriendo y usando los árboles como escudos protectores para que la gallina caballona esa no me atrape.

—Merlín, Merlín… ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? AYYYYYY—

Caigo de bruces y el ave intenta ponerme una garra, me volteo una y otra vez y me meto entre unas raíces a gatas. El bicho me sigue… ¡está decidido en matarme!

— ¡Vete! ¡Tú no eres tu padre ni yo el mío! ¡Si mi padre le hizo algo al tuyo yo no tengo la culpa!— grito desaforado mientras me arrastro entre las raíces hasta encontrar un hueco para escapar. Pero el pollo piensa y encontró también el hueco.

No tengo más remedio que devolverme y salir de mi trampa lo más rápido posible. Pues Hipthor está saltando sobre las raíces y desgarrando… ¡Desgarrando!

Me impulso con los codos y doy un brinco. Aprovechando ese impulso tomo mi escoba y me subo en ella. El pollo viene corriendo detrás de mí y empieza a agitar las alas. Por Merlín, ni siquiera volando me puedo librar de él.

La capa se me enreda en una rama y se me desgarra. Subo y hago un zigzag para tirarme en picada y agarrar la quaffle. Escuchó los estridentes graznidos casi en mi oído y podría jurar que Hipthor me está respirando en la nuca, pero tengo tanto miedo de comprobarlo que prefiero no voltear.

Subo raudo y salgo de la maraña de ramas. Aprieto la quaffle y respiro hondo. Pero aun es muy luego para cantar victoria.

Hipthor también ha salido de entre las copas de los árboles y me mira… y no me gusta su mirada.

Aprieto las piernas con fuerza en la escoba y me inclino para obtener mayor velocidad, Hipthor bate alas y me alcanza, pero en vez de atacarme se pone a volar a mi lado. Eso me aturde y la miro otra vez. El condenado pollo me lanza un picotazo que por poco me atrapa un brazo, por lo cual tuve que cambiar el rumbo de mi escoba. Giro a la izquierda y Hipthor me sigue, bajo y continua a un palmo de mí. Subo y él también se eleva. De pronto el pollo empieza a dar giros a mí alrededor. Si pareciera que estuviera danzando conmigo… el desgraciado está jugando, divirtiéndose a costa mía.

De pronto ya no lo veo, miro para atrás y veo que se mantiene flotando en el aire. Escucho otro graznido que podría interpretar como una risa. Pollo feo, me vas a pagar el tremendo susto que me acabas de dar.

Una escoba viene ahora en mi encuentro. Es Albus que viene preparado con su varita. La varita. Con el tremendo susto olvidé usar la mía.

— ¡¿Estás bien?— pregunta mi amigo mientras amenaza a Hipthor que nos observa a la distancia.

— ¡El muy miserable me acorraló en el bosque!— grito jadeando— parece que estaba aburrido... y no encontró nada mejor que jugar conmigo—

Volamos hasta el estadio y luego de lanzar con furia la quaffle al suelo y patearla, me senté otra vez con la cara más blanca que la del Barón Sanguinario. Albus corre hasta mí y empieza a revisar si me falta algún pedazo y luego me pega en la cabeza muy fuerte con la varita.

—EY… ¿Acaso no te basta con que el pollo casi me mata?—

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a molestarlo? ¡Solo tenías que ir por la quaffle!—

— ¡Y la tenía el pollo! Si no me crees mírala de cerca. Está toda picoteada—

—Si viste que él la tenía debiste volver. Una quaffle no merece que te comportes como un idiota—

— ¿Sabes? Tu padre y la madre de Rose no debieron salvar al papá de esa cosa. Son un peligro. Razón tenía mi padre en querer que lo mataran—

—Si mi papá lo salvó fue porque lo merecía. Y no te enojes, no fue Buckbeak quien te atacó—

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero si ese hubiera muerto, esa cosa no hubiera existido!—

Me enojé tanto con Albus que no le hablé hasta la hora de irse a dormir. No podía entender que aprecio pudo tener su papá por semejantes bichos. No entiendo cómo logró hacerse amigo de ese Buckbeak. Lo que es yo, nunca intentaré acercarme otra vez ni a los lindes del bosque prohibido. Que el pollo se quede en su bosque, yo me quedo en mi castillo. Imagino que mi padre habrá hecho el mismo pacto. Y si yo fuera un poco más arrogante como él, ya hubiera pedido la cabeza del emplumado.

Pero no puedo. No sé porque pero no puedo. Es que el condenado vuela con una gallardía y una elegancia que ruborizaría a mi mismísimo abuelo. Sus alas son tan largas, su cabeza tan altiva. Y es odiosamente prepotente. Animal del demonio.

Me quedo mirando al techo, acostado en mi cama. Recuerdo cómo el pájaro volaba a mi lado y se deslizaba en el aire. Si se podría decir que flotaba, que la gravedad no le hacía efecto alguno. Parecía un señor, un señor de los cielos.

Si yo pudiera elegir una montura, sería alguien como él. Porque es grandioso, magnífico. Cómo dice mi padre… digno de un Malfoy.


	3. Una Weasley muy Weasley y un Malfoy muy

Hola a todos:

Sé que había dejado este fic algo abandonado, pero ya regresé. Y espero les guste lo que les he dejado.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy

_**Una Weasley muy Weasley y un Malfoy muy Malfoy**_

Odio las clases del profesor Longbottom. Me aburren tanto que no puedo dejar de bostezar. Y eso me ha ganado más de una brusca caricia de parte de Rose. Es que a mí no me interesan las condenadas plantas, son solo tayos y hojas a los cuales no les encuentro gracia alguna. Y Algunas son bastante hurañas y te atacan. Pero pobre de mí si se me ocurre comentarlo frente a Rose. Se pone frenética y odiosa y me regaña por no tomar con respeto una materia y a un profesor que en verdad no me interesan para nada.

Pero si al único que le fascinan las plantas es a Longbottom. Además, ¿para que me sirven a mí los conocimientos sobre plantas?—

Pues, un día podrías necesitar saber que plantas son las necesarias para hacer una poción, y cuando usarlas-

No necesito esta tonta clase para hacer bien una poción. Lo llevo en la sangre. Los Malfoy somos expertos en pociones–

Uff…. A veces eres muy arrogante, Malfoy–

Y tú muy regañona, Weasley–

¿Ya terminaron?- escuchamos Rose y yo y volteamos para mirar el rostro aburrido de Albus– Porqué ya es hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre–

Me levanto y tomo mi mochila con optimismo, ya estamos a jueves y queda poco para el último día de clases. Aunque la tarde se anuncia nublada y fría, tengo un entretenido panorama con los muchachos de mi grupo.

y… ¿están ocupados esta tarde?- nos pregunta Rose jugando con el forro de un libro mientras caminamos hasta el comedor

Bueno, primero terminaremos el ensayo de transformaciones , ya nos queda poco– empiezo a responderle– Y luego tendremos la reunión de nuestra cofradía, ya lo sabes–

La cofradía, un lindo nombre que le puso Frank Zabini a una especie de club de chicos en donde luchamos, jugamos cartas y hasta bebemos un par de copas de Whisky de Fuego que traje de contrabando de la mansión. Flich ya está tan viejo y chocho que prácticamente le puse la botella en la cara y ni se percató de que contenía. Albus no aprueba mucho las reuniones, pero una vez que estamos a puerta cerrada en la sala de menesteres se libera de la imagen del "hijito perfecto de San Potter" (Cómo le dice mi padre) y se divierte como todos nosotros. Sé que somos una tropa de bandidos, pero somos jóvenes ¿no?

¿Tenías otros planes, Rose?– le pregunta Albus deteniendose en la puerta.

Bueno… yo… pensaba que podríamos adelantar el estudio de los Extasis. Cómo te cuesta Historia de la magia y a Scorpius Herbología…- responde ella mirando a Albus.

Es verdad, me va muy mal. Quizás suspen…-

Ey, ey, ey. No nos vas a dejar plantados esta tarde, Potter– intervengo– no tenemos una reunión desde el curso pasado–

Pues, Albus necesita mejorar sus calificaciones, y tú deberías apoyarlo. Se supone que eres su tutor en Historia de la Magia. Y además tus calificaciones en Herbología no son de los mejor–

Tú lo has dicho. Albus estudia conmigo. Y mis notas en herbología no son una calamidad. Puedo pasar con un Aceptable—

Deberíamos estudiar los tres– Alegó Rose con las mejillas encendidas. Pestañeé, se veía muy bonita.

¿y si estudiamos mañana?– propone mi amigo.

¡No! ¡tiene que ser hoy!–

Miró a Rose y me pregunto como una chica tan linda puede ser tan odiosa a veces. ¿Acaso no puede comprender lo importante que es para un chico trabar lazos de hermandad con sus amigos? Ella me gusta mucho, pero no puedo tenerla pegada a mi lado a cada rato.

¿Sabes, Albus? Has lo que quieras. Yo solo quería ayudarte. Me preocupas porque eres además de mi primo, mi mejor amigo. Pero si prefieres ir de parranda con este tipo...–

¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Weasley? Podemos estudiar mañana. Si quieres te cedo la tutela de Albus en Historia de la Magia. Por lo que creo, piensas que bajo tu enseñanza tendría mucho mejores resultados que bajo la mía–

Ay… yo mejor me voy– escucho a mi amigo, pero no le hago caso. Estoy enojado porque Rose parece empeñada en arruinarme la tarde.

Lo que me molesta es que no tomes en serio tus estudios y que arrastres a Albus en tu negligencia. Si quieres echarte a perder el promedio hazlo, pero no dejaré que condenes también a mi primo–

Perfecto. Te cedo su tutela. Llévatelo al fin del mundo mañana a estudiar. ¡Pero esta tarde él va a ir a la reunión conmigo!–

¿Te sientes muy seguro que puedes pasar todas las materias con solo poner delante de los profesores tu linda carita, Malfoy? ¿Tan seguro estás de ti mismo?–

Pues sí. ¿Qué no lo ves, Weasley? Soy perfecto. Además, yo no te digo nada por tu horrendo desempeño en Transformaciones. Te dejo ser y estudiar cuando tú quieras. Pero la señorita no puede ver que su primo y yo salgamos a divertirnos un rato sin ella—

¡Idiota!– me grita con los puños apretados.

Me da lo mísmo lo que opines de mí— le respondo furioso.

Me alejó de ella y me acerco a mi mesa. Albus me mira con el ceño fruncido y agita la cabeza negativamente. El resto de mis amigos deja de mirarme pues tiendo a mandar a todos al demonio cuando me enojo y a veces doy miedo.

Y tal cual cómo se lo propuso, Rose Weasley me arruinó la tarde. Mientras los demás jugaban Snap Explosivo y Albus cantaba una canción en su guitarra (me costó años pronunciar bien su nombre) Yo solo pensaba en la discución con ella.

Creo que se te pasó la mano– me dice Albus de pronto– La vi muy afectada por lo que le dijiste ¿Se puede saber qué fue?–

Le dije que era horrenda en transformaciones y que no nos deja en paz ni a ti ni a mí–

¿Le dijiste a Rose Weasley, Que venera a su madre por ser la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts tendrá jamás, que era horrenda en Transformaciones? ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!–

¡¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé que ella hace lo imposible por emular todo lo hecho por su madre. Que se siente mal por no ser perfecta como ella y que para su pesar heredó los malos genes del padre en algunos aspectos. No me mires así. Mi padre siempre dijo que Ron Weasley era pésimo en transformaciones. Además tú eres tan malo en Historia de la magia como lo fue tu papá en su día—

Y tú tan cruel como tu padre siempre lo ha sido, Scorp. Sabes como le duele a Rose no poder lograr ser la hija que desea ser para tía Herms. Quiere ser como ella, pero ¿quien podría? Nunca supe de nadie que tuviera tantos extraordinarios en mi vida—

Merlín, mi amigo tenía razón. No había medido mi lengua. Y eso que siempre intento decir lo suficiente. Pero debo admitirlo, puedo ser muy cruel si quiero, lo llevo en la sangre.

Al día siguiente Rose se mantuvo todo lo alejada de mí que pudo. Y no solo de mí. El pobre de Albus pagó también las consecuecnias de no ir a estudiar con ella como Rose lo deseaba. Después de Pociones los dos nos acercamos a ella y Albus buscó la mejor forma de calmar a la fiera que reinaba en sus ojos, pero no hubo caso. Lo mandó al diablo en dos segundos. Yo ni quise probar.

Por la tarde, luego de estudiar separados, La vi marcharse apretando en sus manos el libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas. Quedé perplejo ya que se supone que yo soy su tutor en esa materia y me pregunté a dónde iba con el libro. Me levanté y dejé Albus redactando un resumen de Historia de la magia, ya que Rose se negó a aceptar la tuición de mi amigo.

Su melena rojiza iba danzando por los pasillos. Yo, con toda mi cautela la seguía sin entender a donde iba. Al final la vi detenerse en la torre de Astronomía y subir las escaleras. Fruncí el ceño, eso no parecía nada bueno. Con toda mi agilidad subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido y al llegar me quedé aturdido.

Pensé que ya no venías, Rose. Creí que habías decidido mantener la tutela de Malfoy en Transformaciones–

No. Ya no voy a estudiar con él. Y como tú eres muy bueno en ello…–

Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el pecho. ¿Ya no era su tutor en Transformaciones? ¿Por qué no me lo había informado?

Greg Mclaggen la guió hasta un banquito cerca del balcón y ambos se sentaron para revisar el libro. Me enojé entonces de que ella no me dijera que no quería mi ayuda, nada le costaba. Pero aparte de ello no hubiera dicho mucho más, si no fuera que Mclaggen empezó a acariciarle el brazo. Eso me hizo sentir un calor en la cara que no podía controlar y empuñé las manos. Ese miserable no pretendía enseñarle nada, quería aprovecharse que era otra cosa.

¿No crees que sería mejor estudiar en la biblioteca?– dijo Rose de pronto, apartando un poco el brazo.

Aquí estamos más cómodos. Además no quiero que nadie se burle de ti si al comienzo no puedes lograr el objetivo. No soy como Malfoy que disfruta dejándote en evidencia–

Ya no lo soportaba más. Yo podía ser muy cruel a veces cuando me provocaban, pero nunca había hecho lo que él decía, mucho menos con ella. Pero no fui a reclamarle nada. Ni siquiera debería estar allí. Si Rose quería quedarse con ese tipo era su problema. Que después no se quejara si él se propasaba, ella se lo había buscado.

Me marché a la biblioteca con un genio de mil demonios, en mi trayecto un par de Gryffindor y tres Ravencraw rodaron por el pasillo al tener la mala fortuna de cruzarse en mi camino. Llegué junto a Albus que estaba prácticamente dormido sobre su redacción y tomé un libro grueso y lo lancé justo a su lado. Él dio un tremendo salto y me quedó mirando con su mejor cara de susto.

¡¿Se puede saber, por todos los magos, que te pasa?–

¡Te dije que escribieras un resumen! ¡No que te babearas en él!–

¿Por eso estás que echas chispas?–

Sí, ¡Y termina esa redacción de una vez!–

El sábado traté por todos lo medios de dedicarme a la práctica, no tenía ninguna gana de recordar todo lo que había pasado. Fui yo quien no quiso mirar a Rose esa mañana y preferí conversar con la linda Alice Longbottom, para distraerme. Debía admitir que ser el amigo de Albus Potter tenía sus recompensas. Si no lo fuera, sería otro Slytherin mal mirado y no podría entrechar lazos con los chicos de otras casas. Aunque todavía muchos se me resisten por el solo hecho de ser un Malfoy. Y hablar con Longbottom tenía un propósito, yo tampoco quería que Rose siguiera siendo mi tutora en Herbología.

Ya a la hora del crepúsculo caminé solo por la orilla del lago. Estaba destilando tanta impotencia y rabia que ni Albus me soportaba. Quería patear a Mclaggen, pero ¿sacaría algo con eso? Él no era el culpable de todo este lio, solo era quien estaba sacando el mayor provecho.

Me arrebujé en la túnica y me senté en una roca. De pronto empecé a hacer floirituras con la varita para hacer caer las pocas hojas que quedaban y hacerlas girar a mí alrededor como si fueran pajarillos. No duró mucho su vuelo, pues me aburrieron y los quemé.

Necesito hablar contigo–

Me di la vuelta. Rose estaba junto a un árbol y miraba con tristeza las hojas chamuscadas. Yo no le dije nada. Solo la miré con indiferencia. Ella no iba a disfrutar de mi enojo.

Dime– Fue lo único que dije.

Yo… yo quiero informarte que ya no voy…–

…A necesitar mí ayuda en Transformaciones. Ya lo sé. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de informármelo– y me puse a jugar con una piedrita.

¿Cómo…?–

Te dije que era perfecto, Weasley. Sé que Mclaggen te va a supervisar. Espero no te arrepientas luego. Greg tiende a tocar todo lo que ve–

¿Me seguiste? –

No necesito hacerlo. Solo te digo que soy un gran mago y que todo lo sé. Suerte, Weasley– Le dije con ironía y ya no la quise mirar.

Nos quedamos callados. Yo solo quería que ella se fuera. Estaba muy a gusto rumiando mi rabia y ella había venido a interrumpir.

¿También vas a renunciar a mi tutela en Herbología?- escuché de pronto muy cerca de mí.

Rose había avanzado y estaba a tres pasos de donde me encontraba. Yo la miré de reojo pero nada dije ni hice por un par de minutos.

Quizás. Alice es casi una eminencia en herbología. Y de seguro tú ya no querrás ayudarme. Le diste un tremendo no en la cara a Albus cuando te preguntó si al final ibas a ser su tutora—

Porque su tutor era tú. Yo no he dicho que no quiera seguir ayudándote–

Que yo recuerde, tampoco te dije eso en Transformaciones. Sé que dije algo feo. Y que te dolió. Pero me habías sacado de mis casillas. No quise lastimarte. Estaba dispuesto a disculparme. Aun lo estoy– Lancé sin callarme nada.

Ella se acercó a mí. La sentí, pero estaba muy enojado como para mirarla. Entonces ella se sentó en un pequeño espacio en la roca y se quedó inmóvil por un buen rato. Yo me hubiera quedado como piedra ignorándola si no fuera porque mi nariz quedó atiborrada de su aroma. Me giré poco a poco y unos ojos azules me esperaban, estaban un poco opacos.

Maldición, es por eso que siempre trato de no mirarla a los ojos. Me quedó pegado en ellos.

Perdón. No debí decirte todas esas cosas– dije al fin.

Yo tampoco debí ser tan odiosa– susurró ella.

Bueno, los dos debemos admitir que somos muy tercos. Y los dos pensamos que Albus es de nuestra propiedad. Es mejor darnos un poco de libertad, no confundir la amistad con el estudio. –

¿Qué pretendía en decir todas esas burradas? Si a mí me encantaba estar cerca de ella. Si lo único que quería era despachar a Mclaggen y volver a tener nuestras tardes de estudios juntos. Yo quería estar con ella, pero sentía que ella se estaba adueñando de mi tiempo. Y eso me abrumaba un poco.

¿Es decir que le pedirás a Alice que te ayude en Herbología?– me preguntó Rose y noté un sonido raro en su voz.

Creo que es lo mejor. Tú ya estás estudiendo con Greg.– solté intentándo la mayor naturalidad

No me dijo nada más por algunos minutos. Luego se excusó diciendo que debía terminar un ensayo de no sé que cosa. Y se marchó de mi lado como si de pronto yo fuera peligroso. Yo no dije nada. No le iba a pedir que volviera a estudiar conmigo. Ella había elegido y yo no haría nada al contrario. Aun estaba ofuscado, y molesto… y lo que era peor, estaba celoso.

Dos semanas han pasado de todo ese embollo. Estamos llenos de deberes, de clases, de todo. Además están las prácticas de Quidditch. Pero los tres ahora nos juntamos menos.

Ahora tengo varias ventanas de tiempo en el cual con Albus nos divertimos, pero Rose parece siempre ocupada con algo. Y la extraño. Sí, la extraño mucho.

Esta tarde hemos decidido ir con Albus al lago a disfrutar la que podría ser nuestra última tarde antes que las lluvias no lo permitan. Albus se ha adelantado pues yo tenía que devolver antes un libro en la biblioteca, pero en realidad tenía que hacer algo más.

Busqué a Rose por los estantes hasta que la encontré ordenando uno libros. De pronto me puse muy nervioso y por un breve momento me quedé muy quieto. Luego me dije que nada perdía con preguntar y me acerqué a ella.

Hola, ¿muy ocupada?–

Eh… no, si… eh… estoy arreglando unos libros–

Con Albus vamos al lago a lanzar piedras y disfrutar la tarde ¿Quieres venir?– pregunté inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Es como mi sello, cada vez que hago eso consigo lo que quiero.

No puedo– escuché de sus labios. Sacudí la cabeza, de seguro escuché mal.– tengo que estudiar con Greg–

No, eso no podía ser. Según sabía Rose había estado estudiando con Mclaggen casi tres veces a la semana. Y si mis cálculos estaban bien, esta sería la cuarta.

Ya estudiaste mucho, Rose. Ven conmigo al lago–

Ya te dije que no puedo. Tengo que sacar una buena calificación y para eso es necesario estudiar y estudiar. Y con Greg estoy consiguiendo buenos resultados–

¿Ah, sí? O sea que él es mejor tutor que yo– lo escupí.

Es que tú te aburres conmigo. No soy perfecta como tú, necesito practicar mucho. Greg ha sido muy paciente. Ahora debo irme, él me está esperando. Dile a Albus que me perdone, que encontraré algún momento para que nos juntemos los tres. Adiós–

Y se marchó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y sentí rabia, pero sobretodo tristeza. La extrañaba demasiado y sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Me estaba evitando.

Me fui al lago con las manos en los bolsillos, arrastrando los pies. Ella había dicho que Mclaggen era paciente, que con él estaba obteniendo resultados. ¿Acaso yo no había sido paciente también? Estaba furioso. Ella se estaba alejando de mí. Y lo peor es que yo lo había provocado. Y quería ir dónde ellos estaban y reclamar que yo era el tutor de Rose, que ella solo podía estudiar conmigo. La quería de vuelta. ¿De que me servía tener tiempo libre si ella no estaba a mi lado?

Pero me quedaría callado y no diría nada. Si ella quería alejarse de mí, allá ella. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué iré a rogarle que venga conmigo? Y lo mismo sucede con ella. Sé que le molesta que estudie con Alice, que le duele, pero no me pedirá que volvamos a estudiar juntos. Es una orgullosa.

Cuando llegué donde Albus y le conté todo lo que pasó me dijo algo que me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Lo que pasa es que Rose es muy Weasley, tú muy Mafloy–

Debo admitir que mi amigo tiene mucha razón.

Nos quedamos hasta que el sol se perdió al otro lado de las montañas. Albus me sacó bastante ventaja en el juego de lanzar piedras. Una porque desde pequeño su tío Ron lo ha entrenado en lo que él llama "El sublime arte de rebotar la piedra en el agua" y dos porque yo aún seguía distraído pensando en que Rose no estaba con nosotros.

Vamos Scorp. Es hora de comer algo rico—

Sí. Pero ve tú primero. Yo voy luego—

Bien. Pero no demores—

Esperé hasta que él abandonara los terrenos del lago y me puse a vagabundear un rato. No tenía hambre, o por lo menos no tenía "esa hambre" tan característica de los Weasley. Albus sufre de ella por parte de madre y todos los demás Weasley parientes suyos son el terror de las cocinas. Hasta Rose a veces se pone un poquito glotona. Jeje

Caminé y caminé y de pronto me encontré a orillas del bosque prohibido. Miré a mí alrededor. No había ni un alma. Dirigí mí vista a la cabaña de Hagrid pero solo se veía una gruesa columna de humo.

Un pie siguió al otro. Un impulso fue imitado por otro. Yo no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Mi mente estaba en el castillo.

Las ramitas, los troncos y las raíces se fueron sucediendo y de repente como que desperté. Estaba a un buen tramo de la salida y la brisa me raspaba la nuca.

Es muy distinto el bosque una vez que ha anochecido. Todas las formas se alargan, los sonidos son distintos. Hay tramos en los que no se puede ver nada y cada ruidito se puede convertir en un estruendo.

De pronto un ruido, de pronto un mi espalda se expandió un escalofrío.

Hipthor apareció detrás de una sombra larga.

El pollo movió su cuello hacia un costado, tal cual yo lo hacía cuando deseaba persuadir a alguna chica bonita. Me miró por un buen rato y pareció olfatearme. Yo, asustado debo admitirlo, no moví ni mi pelo. Solo pedía que se distrajera lo suficiente para mover mi mano y sacar la varita.

Hipthor tampoco se movió. Se quedó hecho una estatua y ambos nos miramos como en una batalla silenciosa. De pronto un animalillo se asomó por un costado, creo que era un ratón enorme o algo parecido y se paseó en medio de ambos sin cautela alguna. Yo transpiraba y seguía el movimiento con disimulo. Hipthor parecía ignorarlo. El ratón levantó la cabez y me miró, de inmediato comprendió que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, trató de huir, pero…

Hipthor se lanzó como una ráfaga. El bicho no alcanzó a saber qué le había pasado. Lo último que le vi fue la cola que entraba de a poco por el pico del pollo.

Fue un espectáculo asqueroso.

Aproveché el momento para salir "elegantemente" del campo de batalla, pero el pollo debió creer que yo debía ser más delicioso que el pobre ratón. Me persiguió otra vez y yo me maldije por lo estúpido que había sido.

Me acorraló contra un árbol y yo cerré los ojos para no verme de pronto metido en las fauces del pajarraco. Creo que levantó su pata y casi pude sentir el filo de su garra, pero algo lo detuvo. Unos pasos se acercaban.

Abrí un ojo y vi que la gallina caballona me miró con un brillo raro y luego se alejó trotando. A los pocos segundos una figura grandota apareció en la penumbra.

¡Malfoy! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en el bosque prohibido a estas horas?—

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más feliz de ver a Hagrid.

Me perdí— balbuceé.

¿Y cómo? El castillo está en sentido contrario al bosque—

Estaba distraído. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?—

He venido a ver si encontraba a Hipthor. No lo he visto en semanas. Es el único Hipogrifo que no se deja atrapar y encorralar como los demás de su especie. Le gustan los hurones, por lo cual he traído algunos como señuelos. Tengo temor que se encuentre con algún animal salvaje que pueda lastimarlo—

¿Acaso no sería fantástico que algún otro bicho se encargara del pollo? Pienso que Hagrid no asume que el pollo pueda ser más peligroso que muchos de esos animales que él nombra.

Nos fuimos caminando luego de que Hagrid dejara las presas en un costado. Todos se parecían al pobre animalito que Hipthor se había tragado en mi presencia. Pobres, al menos ellos no sabrían quien se los comió.

No deberías pasearte por aquí joven Malfoy. Este no es lugar para un muchachito. Si tu padre se enterara…—

Si mi padre se enterara se enojaría, pero porque me consideraría un tarado. Me diría con su voz engreída y odiosa "Esas cosas no las hace un digno hijo de la dinastía de los Malfoy".

A poca distancia de la salida Hagrid se detuvo. Se apoyó en un árbol y aspiró aire con esfuerzo. Yo me acerqué y me preocupó su semblante.

¿Hagrid?—

Calma… Esto me pasa… a veces… Ya no soy… el mismo Hagrid que conoció tu padre. Me estoy poniendo viejo—

Se incorporó y le ayudé a llegar a su cabaña como pude. Terminé con la espalda casi rota. Lo dejé sentado en su silla y bebiendo una jarra de té caliente. Luego apresuré el paso pues no me había dado cuenta del tiempo y la cena ya debería estar por concluir.

¿Dónde te metiste?— gruñó Albus al verme llegar.

Di una vuelta—

Casi te quedas sin cena. Apresúrate, pronto nos mandarán a dormir—

Comí sin pausa, pero inquieto. No me gustaba el aspecto de Hagrid. Pero estaba más confundido con la actitud del pollo. ¿Por qué había demorado tanto en matarme a mí y fue tan rápido para comerse el hurón?

Scorpius… Scorpius—

Una bonita voz me llamaba. La reconocía, pero no la escuchaba con frecuencia. Me giré. Los ojos chocolate de Alice Longbottom me saludaron.

Hola—

Ho… hola… yo… pensaba que mañana podríamos estudiar un rato… el primer examen es pronto y…—

Hola, Príncipe—

Me giré otra vez. Ahora una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises me miraba sensualmente. Se sentó a mi lado empujando un poco a Albus, quien le lanzó una de sus rabiosas miradas. Yo me confundí un poco. Ella nunca me había hablado antes.

¿Nancy?—

Nancy Nott Parkinson, la chica más popular y hermosa de Hogwarts según la mayoría del colegio. Muchos decían que solo Victorie Weasley la superaba en belleza. Era audaz, coqueta y aterradoramente atrayente. Todos morían por una cita con ella, menos Albus y Yo. Yo especialmente. Aunque nunca hablábamos la conocía desde niño. Sabía lo caprichosa y engreída que era. Sabía que no se dirigía a alguien sin un propósito. No me simpatizaba, pero a mis abuelos les encantaba. Mi padre me dijo una vez que Nancy era incluso más hermosa que su madre a su edad, pero también mucho más venenosa. Mi abuela decía que era perfecta. Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Perfecta para qué?

Te he estado observando, Malfoy. Estás más… agradable— y sus ojos brillaron. No me gustó ese brillo.

Espera un poco Nott. Alice llegó primero—

Y tomé a Alice del brazo y me alejé de Nott lo más rápido que pude. Allí hablamos. Le dije de buena gana que no tenía inconvenientes en estudiar con ella al día siguiente. Total, desde que Rose me abandonara tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana— sonrió la chica

Si. Ahora me despido. Albus ya viene y tengo que decirle algo, hasta mañana—

Alice me miró de forma rara y luego se aproximó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. La miré un poco extrañado, pero al girarme pude deleitarme por el gesto. Nancy Nott estaba roja de la rabia y sus ojos llameaban. Supuse que son eso me dejaría tranquilo.

Pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro duró menos que un pavo en las manos de Hugo Weasley. Una melena rojiza venía por mi camino. Rose aferraba como siempre un libro en el pecho y parecía enojada, muy enojada.

Malfoy—

Weasley—

Toma—Prácticamente me lanzó el libro en el pecho — Lo vas a necesitar para el examen de Herbología—

¿Tienes que ser siempre tan odiosamente brusca?—

Oh, perdón. Es que luego del dulce beso de Alice todo gesto de los demás debe parecerte brusco—

Pues ella me trata mejor de lo que tú jamás me has tratado— murmuré.

Los ojos de Rose tintinearon a la luz de las antorchas. Parecían acuosos. Tragó saliva. Pestañeó un par de veces y aspiró con fuerza.

Entonces estás con la persona correcta—

Y se marchó. Y no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada. Y sentí una angustia repentina.

Pero quedé pegado al piso. No la seguiría.

Aunque la extrañaba más que nunca y sabía que algo en mis palabras la había herido, no iría a pedir disculpas. Yo no tenía por qué hacerlo, ella había empezado este juego. No iba a mendigar su perdón.

Pero me dolía su lejanía.

Y recordé las palabras de Albus…

_**Lo que pasa es que Rose es muy Weasley, tú muy Mafloy–**_


End file.
